The HalfSister
by forever-and-always1229
Summary: We all know that Annabeth has half siblings. Just as Percy has his cyclops brothers. But what if they had a half-sister... together. How will this affect their relationship? How will it affect the camp? Percabeth and ocxnico R


**Okay umm just a random idea I had one day… this is my first PJO fic. Hope you like it =]**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PPOV  
I was in the cafeteria, picking at my food when I saw Chiron and a girl about a year younger than me walk through the doors. She was pretty in a way. She kinda reminded me of Annabeth, but with light brown hair. She was obviously new because Chiron walked her up to the front, to announce the new camper, also, in hopes that she would be claimed. If not, she would have to stay in the Hermes cabin until she was.

"Attention." Chiron said, stomping a hoof on the ground. When everybody was silent, Chiron introduced the girl. "This is Klarissa Todaro. She is new here, and new to the idea of being a Half-Blood. Feel free to introduce yourself after dinner. She will stay in the Hermes cabin until she is claimed. Make her feel welcomed." I looked over to the Hermes table to see Connor and Travis Stoll grinning like idiots. With that, Chiron pointed to the Hermes table and told Klarissa to sit there for now. She wasn't claimed during dinner. After dinner, I saw her sitting on the beach near my cabin and decided to be nice and say hi.

As I got closer I realized I was right. She did look like Annabeth. Not totally, but there were a lot of similarities. When I was about 2 feet away from her, I made myself known. "Heyy. Um, Im Percy Jackson." I said, rather awkwardly.

She got up, and turned around to face me. "I'm Klarissa Todaro, nice to meet you, Percy." She looked me in the eyes, and smiled. When she smiled, she once again reminded me of Annabeth. I smiled too. Her eyes were pretty. They were a hazel-y brown. I waved goodbye and walked off, trying to figure out why she reminded me so much of Annabeth. She couldn't be a daughter of Athena. Could she? She didn't have the storm gray eyes. So no, I guess she couldn't.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Almost a week passed, and Klarissa still hadn't been claimed. This is what sucks about certain gods. They don't claim their kids for weeks, sometimes even months. I hated when they did that. Too bad I didn't know that I was insulting my dad, just then, and even the girl of my dreams' mom.

That night, I was walking along the beach, I saw something near the water. No, wait. _Someone._ I walked over to find that it was Klarissa, her knees to her chest, and her head in her hands. As I got closer, I could tell she was crying. "_Oh man. I'm not good with crying…"_ I thought to myself. I sat down next to her. She stopped crying, and lifted her head to look at me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She sniffled before saying "Nothing... it's just... never mind."

"Hey, what's wrong," I asked. She looked really upset.

"It's just that… I never fit in at my other schools. I thought that maybe it was because I was a Half Blood, once I found out. But, no. I don't fit in here either. I mean the Hermes kids are okay… but I'm not like them. I mean, I'm not like you either! You all have ADHD, right? I don't. I only have ADD. You're all Dyslexic, right? I'm not. I can read and write perfectly fine. Both Greek and English. I never fit in. Anywhere." She said, looking away while mashing the sentences all together.

I understood where she was coming from. I didn't fit in here either. But she really was different… I don't think I've ever met a non-ADHD-and-dyslexic half blood.

I was about to tell her that everything would be okay. That was, until she looked me in the eyes. Her eyes weren't the hazel-y color I remembered. They were now a sea green. Just like mine. I gasped. She looked confused. "What?" she asked, quizzically.

"It's just…your eyes…" I said, my impulsiveness getting the best of me. Understanding washed over her face. "Let me guess," she responded. "They're Green." She said, looking down.

"Yup." I replied... So her eyes change color?!

As If reading my mind, She pretty much answered my question "They turn green sometimes… I think It's when I'm most vulnerable…They actually change to gray too. But that's only when I'm excited, angry, or anxious, though." She said, as if she's been waiting to tell someone that for years. It dawned on me then that maybe she had. That's when what she just said hit me. Her eyes turn green; like mine, and gray; like Annabeth's. Now I'm extremely confused. Great an even bigger mystery than just who's kid she is.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's it for the first chapter! Whatcha' think?! Good? Bad? So completely horrible that I should stick my hands in blenders and never type again? -Klarissa**


End file.
